Divination and Soap
by Cap'nGeech
Summary: Harry and Ron go to a carnival and have their fortunes told in a very strange way. SLASH. Ron/Harry


**Hello! This is my first story in a while. Major writer's block. Not fun. This is my first slash fanfic (Y'know, male/male relationships?). I've never written one before so forgive me a little bit if it sounds corny or forced or unrealistic or something. I tried my hardest. Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the series. Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned that series?**

**I'm not sure if carnivals are any different in London that in America so if I have it totally wrong, I'm sorry. I don't live in London. **

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Ron Weasely looked around at all of the bright colors and decorations surrounding him in the middle of London. They assaulted his eyes and he had to squint but he didn't really mind. The color combinations and strange Muggle decorations intrigued him and he didn't want to look away.

A woman dressed in a bright yellow midriff top, a flowing green skirt with a red bandanna covering her dark hair danced past Ron and Harry as they walked through the crowd of people. Her eyes met his and she smiled as they traveled down his body and back up.

Ron blushed at the scrutiny and averted his eyes. He looked over at his best friend, Harry Potter, who was looking around, a grin on his face. Ron couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he'd seen Harry smile like that since before the War. It had been a trying time for Harry and he hadn't had anytime to enjoy himself.

He pushed thoughts of the war away and his smile grew wider when Harry grabbed his arm and pointed at a booth, a child-like excitement clearly present on his face. "Ron! Ron! Let's go to that booth! I want to get my fortune told," Harry said, tugging the red head toward the booth.

"Harry," Ron groaned. "Didn't you get enough of that crock when we were in school? Aren't you sick of predictions of your death?"

Harry laughed. "But these are Muggles! It's all fun for them. It's really funny to listen to some of the things they say. C'mon, please?" Harry looked at him, his eyes wide and a pout pushing out his lips.

Ron resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the pouting lips. Ron blushed at his thought and ducked his head. "Fine," he said, gruffly and followed Harry.

The woman behind the booth smiled as they approached. Her curly brown hair was held in a green and brown bandanna, tufts of hair that had escaped fell around her face. Bright silver crescent moon earrings shone from her ears and she wore large rimmed glasses. Ron thought she was the Muggle version of Trelawney.

"Good evening boys," she said as they in the chairs in front of the booth. "I am Madame Geneve, fortune-teller. What would you like to know? Who you will marry? The love of your life? If you're going to be famous? When you'll die?" Her eyes opened wide as she spoke, making her look like a giant barn owl.

Ron and Harry laughed. "I've already had enough death dates to last me a lifetime," Harry said. "Just tell me my future. Anything you can see."

Madame Geneve nodded and reached under the booth for her supplies. "Please lay your palms face down on the table and clear your head of all thoughts."

Ron watched in an amusement as Harry did as she said, laying his hands down on the table top and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright," Madame Geneve said as she set a cup, Tarot cards, and a bottle of dish soap on the table. Ron raised an eyebrow at the soap.

What was she going to do? Wash his hands and learn what type of dog he'll have in the future by looking at how much dirt comes off? He snorted and muttered, "Muggles." under his breath.

Madame Geneve glared at him. "Something you have to say, boy?" Ron smiled and shook his head. "Then I'll continue." She moved the cup and soap next to Harry's hands and asked his name.

"Harry," he said quietly.

"Good, Harry. Just relax." She opened the soap and poured some into the cup. She grabbed Harry's right hand and held it tightly while she swirled the cup around with her other hand. She closed her eyes and chanted something under her breath. Ron rolled his eyes.

What was she going to see in the soap? He thought back to his Divination classes and didn't remember ever studying soap reading. This Muggle was loony.

He turned his attention to Harry, who still had his eyes closed and was taking deep, even breaths. Ron watched him, eyes traveling over his face, his pouty lips, his neck... He wished he could just lean over and kiss his best friend but he was afraid that Harry would reject him.

He'd never told his best friend his feelings for him, let alone that he was gay. He just couldn't find the right time to ever tell him.

"Ah!" Madame Geneve exclaimed, bringing Ron out of his reverie. "You've got a very good future ahead of you." She leaned closer to the cup she head, her nose almost inside it. "You'll live a very long life and you'll be very happy in the near future. Much better than your past." She paused and looked up at Harry and then at Ron.

"It also says that you're in love with your best friend." Ron's mouth fell open. She couldn't mean... He saw Harry look at him and blush lightly. He... No, he couldn't... He's with Ginny. There's no way...

"Thank you," Harry said, pulling a slip of Muggle money out of his pocket and setting it on the table.

"You're very welcome, my dear boy," Madame Geneve said with a sly smile as she grabbed the bill, her eyes traveling between Ron and Harry. Harry blushed deeper, turned away from her assessing gaze and sped away from the booth.

Ron watched the woman for a moment. "Do you know a woman named Sybil Trelawney, by chance?" he asked. Madame Geneve shook her head. Ron shrugged and followed Harry. He followed him to a shop that was far away from Madame Geneva's booth.

_"You're in love with your best friend..."_

It repeated itself in Ron's head. It couldn't be true.... Could it? Ron felt his heart fill with hope and wished that he wouldn't be crushed. "Harry?" he said as he approached him. Harry was leaning up against the building, his eyes closed. "Harry? Mate? You okay?" Ron reached out to touch his shoulder and felt Harry flinch under his touch.

He quickly pulled his hand away, sadness filling him. Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. Fear, doubt, and hope shined brightly in Harry's green eyes and he pushed himself off the wall and took a step toward Ron. Harry stopped inches from Ron, their chests almost touching. Ron took a deep breath.

"Harry..." He had to ask, it would nag at him if he didn't. "Harry, do you... was she.... " He faltered, not able to get the words to come out. His mouth was dry and his hands shook. He was nervous. He took another deep breath and said, "Harry, do you-"

He was cut off by Harry's lips descending on his. Ron stood still, shocked, not quite sure what to do. Harry was kissing him. But he's dating Ginny. He couldn't be... Ron shoved the thoughts out of his head when Harry's mouth moved against his, trying to get him to respond.

He kissed him back with fervor, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist. Harry's arms encircled his neck, pulling Ron closer. It ended just as fast as it happened. The kiss left them breathless. They stared into each others eyes while they tried to catch their breath.

Harry pulled away after a moment and blushed. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, a small smile appearing.

Ron nodded and laughed. "Definitely. I think should ask more questions if that's the type of answer I'll get."

Harry laughed. "So, you're okay with this?"

Ron snorted. "Obviously, mate. I don't go around snogging any bloke I see, you know." He paused and asked, "But what about Ginny?"

Harry waved a hand at him. "We broke up ages ago. You just never noticed." Ron sighed. Why hadn't he noticed before? Stupid! Harry laughed. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You have me now, you can be happy. Let's go."

Ron nodded and grabbed Harry's hand as they walked off. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!"

"The WHAT?"

* * *

**What did you think? Personally, I think it was pretty good for my first slash fic. But I might be wrong. So why don't you tell me how wrong I am in a review? I love reviews. Bad or good.**


End file.
